


Uncharted Path of Stars

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 NSFW [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Delinquent Yoosung is borrowed for this, Dreamscapes, Dreamwalking, F/M, From April fool's DLC, I got in over my head with these tags, Mystic Messenger April Fool's Special 2017, Oral Sex, Punk!sung, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, implied self-cest?, mc is a vague oc, nothing makes me angrier at myself than trying to tag this holy shit, orgy??, prompt: supernatural, sorta - Freeform, this one is fuckin weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Yoosung’s initial thought was that if he had known he could absorb the knowledge of books through osmosis, he should have been sleeping on his text books long ago instead of dozing off on the astral projection guidebook that had been loaned to him by his thoughtful girlfriend.What he didn’t account for was his natural talent atdream wandering.





	Uncharted Path of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW-–EXTREMELY. It also starts early on and gets odd. Please message me if you believe/can find an appropriate warning tag because I’m not even sure what to call it? A touch of self-cest? Idk man. I really just wanted to re-visit Punk!sung from the April Fool's DLC and then I made this hard on myself by touching on some feels.
> 
> Truly, this was the ultimate challenge o|-<

Yoosung’s initial thought was that if he had known he could absorb the knowledge of books through osmosis, he should have been sleeping on his text books long ago instead of dozing off on the astral projection guidebook that had been loaned to him by his thoughtful girlfriend.

 

What he didn’t account for was his natural talent at dream wandering.

 

He’d simply just drift off wherever his mind would take him, sampling a bunch of scattered scenes with no real destination in mind, which led to almost no clear memories of it by next morning. When he’d mentioned wishing he could better recall some of the more whimsical occasions, he’d been presented with a book plucked from her very own collection in hopes that it would be a decent lead.

Yoosung had opened it that night, but even though he’d more or less acclimated to his current limited vision, his eyes still felt generally strained and tired by day’s end; to his credit, he’d managed the first couple of chapters or so…

 

His focusing thought was how considerate his lovely girlfriend was, immediately trying to support his wishes even when they were usually just random thoughts…plus he’d always hoped that when he had someone to love, that they really could meet in their dreams.

The thought excited him, spurring his metaphysical footsteps. As he wandered, he noticed details were a bit clearer as familiar voices carried on the atmosphere. Turning just to his right, he could just make out Jaehee in the distance; he could hear waves crashing upon an unseen shore; feeling a swell of sympathy, Yoosung moved forward.

’ _Enjoy your nice dreams, Jaehee-noona, you deserve them_ ,’ he thought, trying to regain his focus and not get too depressed by the obvious fact of the elder woman’s desperate need for actual rest.

Something like a soft breeze carried a faint, pleasant scent–-Yoosung felt his whole being vibrate and followed his instincts. With every gaining step, his heart grew fuller at the thought of finally–

 

_“Ahhhhhnnn~!”_

 

His heartbeat froze for a full note as he tried very hard to discern what he was hearing; it was definitely her voice…and there was a steady quarter note beat of what had an uncanny resemblance to the sound of **skin hitting skin** …

 

“That’s right–-you can be as loud as you want, _y'know what I’m sayin_ ’?"

Yoosung lunged for the borderless window of sound before he even knew he was moving. The dread and anxiety that had coursed through his veins the second the other voice spoke came to a record-screeching halt.

He had heard correctly after all–but rather than happen upon a potentially heartbreaking scenario, Yoosung had instead walked in on…

 

Well. **Himself.**

 

Specifically, himself pounding into his charming, kind– _very nude_ –girlfriend from behind while wearing nothing but a devilish grin, an elaborately lined tattoo across his backside and possibly an obscene amount of hair product.

Yoosung blanched; propriety urged him to turn and bolt but he could not bring himself to look away. For all he could see, this was a bizarre doppelganger; underneath the tattoo and ridiculous amount of wax cementing the bangs away from the face–-it was still _his face_. The words, while wildly uncharacteristic, were still drawled out in _his voice_ (albeit with a slight edge to the tone). His confusion mounted as he objectively looked at the entire scene; never once had they made love in such a coarse and vulgar manner as Yoosung was especially cautious about easing into the more physical aspects of the relationship-–in fact, he couldn’t even call the scenario before him anything but straight on fucking.

The reverie was broken when the delinquent clone pulled out swiftly and proceeded to release all over the woman he loved after letting her drop roughly to the ground; seeing her crumpled to the floor in exhaustion while callously being sullied…even if by himself, Yoosung saw crimson.

He wasn’t even aware he knew how to make a fist, but he knew he was gonna throw it-–!

 

His doppelganger shimmered at the edges of their form, and then _leaned out of its own body_ , catching his hand.

 

"Hold it, tough guy. Let’s talk before you go stomping around in someone else’s playground like some idiot Bodzilla."

 

The copy stepped out completely, leaving behind the nude afterimage which proceeded to kneel next to the stirring woman before yanking her up to crush her lips with his own. Yoosung had never felt such conflict but didn’t have time to focus on the bizarre situation as he was clapped on the back and steered aside by what looked to be a double of the delinquent, but thankfully clothed.

"Alright, so it’s obvious you’ve got some questions, yea? Ignore those two for now, just try and look at me, will ya?” Yoosung straightened, taking a deep breath as he tried to follow the tersely given instructions.

“Ok…yeah, um. _W-what is this_?” he squeaked out as his guide looked casually amused.

“This? This is your lady’s subconscious dream land, where her mind comes to sort out a bunch of the stuff she’s feeling or experiencing.”

Yoosung let the words sink in, taking in these alternate renditions of himself. After a long moment, he spoke up quietly.

“…Does this mean she wants me to be more…like _that_?"

There was a bark of laughter before he was smacked on the back again with the wind knocked out of him.

"Hah! Fuck no–-you just caught her on one of her hypothetical nights,’ his guide snorted before elaborating,’ eh…lemme say it this way: your girl is a strategist, always trying to make sure she can handle any possible version of you and make ya happy.”

Yoosung blanched at the explanation.

“But I would nev–!” his protests were deterred when the other waved him off.

“I know, sounds crazy, huh? We both know this ain’t much like you, but she’s uh…basically mentally preparing herself in the off chance that she discovers you got a little bad boy rebel in you. Don’t get me wrong, she’s totally aware that it’d never be like this, but the brain likes to take creative licenses and dial it up to 11 just to flex that mental muscle.”

Yoosung took a few moments more to let this digest–-though he kept getting distracted by her muffled moaning.

“Ah–-hold on a sec,’ Yoosung’s replica interjected. Yoosung watched him walk back over to the body he’d stepped out of, tapping it on the shoulder.

"Hey, make sure you hold her hair back, maybe caress her cheek a little–-lots of praise, ok?"

 

It was such an odd feeling for Yoosung as he witnessed one of his look-alikes instructing how to properly treat the love of his life…as she was currently deepthroating him, seemingly completely unaware that there were multiples of her boyfriend standing around her.

 

Once again, before he could ponder the insanity of the situation, his tour guide returned.

"Yea, sorry about that, it’s my job to make sure her dreams don’t stray too far from the source material-–otherwise it’ll freak her out when she wakes up and then affect her daily routine until she forgets it again."

Finally, something made sense to Yoosung and he nodded slowly.

"No problem...but he’s still too rough with her, can’t you make him be gentler?” he asked, hands fidgeting uneasily. The replica cocked an incredulous eyebrow at the innocent question.

“Friend, I’m just maintenance–-she’s still the boss here. If it makes you feel any better, we don’t always look like this,” he answered, shrugging before he took a step back and held up a hand for Yoosung to pay attention. Yoosung watched as his double shifted and the leather and tats fell away to be replaced with a cop uniform, then shifted again into his regular clothes, then a maid costume; an expensive suit with sleek black driving gloves; a doctor’s lab coat; then finally returning to the theme chosen for this night.

“See?”

Yoosung blinked hard, still reeling at the fact that his lover appeared to be thinking of him _constantly_ caused his face to burn.

“This is…this is just so much to take in…I don’t know what to think,” he confessed, slumping into a chair that materialized beneath him. He chose not to stop and question that particular quirk.

“What’s there to think about? You need some fuzzy romantic spin on this? Fine, listen up: Boss lady over there is mentally doing her damndest to make sure she can satisfy any and every version of you she can imagine. Don’t buy it? Take a look at her face–-I mean, _really_ look at what’s going on here.”

Yoosung swallowed, but followed after, steeling himself to not get caught up in the… **steeling** himself to pay attention to the visual emotional cues.

“Mm, fuck, but you are too damn good with that beautiful mouth!”

Yoosung flinched, shooting a glare at the rude brute, but felt a tap on his forehead from the guide who looked on nonchalantly.

“Focus-–don’t pay too much attention to the shitty vocab,” he directed, crossing his arms making the leather crease. Yoosung bit down his temper, but nodded. He kept his composure and fixed his eyes for clues until she giggled.

“Mm, of course,’ she purred, leaning forward pecking his cheek just under his left eye and–-

 

_'Oh...'_

 

…that’s when Yoosung noticed it; vestiges of a large gash stretched from crown to cheek. His throat seemed to swell up, but he pressed on with his observations. The crude delinquent accepted the tender kiss with a subtle blush that Yoosung would never have the ability to control normally. Arms taught with lean muscle and sparsely patterned with old scratches reached around the small of her back, hoisting her forward so he could dip his callused hands just beneath her hips before scraping the rough fingernails down over the curve of her ass. Yoosung bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the skin shiver pleasurably and forced his attention back to her face.

Her expression was…Yoosung flushed; he recognized when she bit her lip, training her face to calmness before losing herself completely to the building anticipation of the orgasm. She raised herself to her knees, straddling and poised directly over her partner’s (mercifully) identical erection. Before he could become too entranced, he looked at both their faces and was slightly startled to find them touching their foreheads together, faces concentrated on the sensations…it was exactly as intimate as how they actually touched in the physical world. Yoosung also noticed that her eyes kept opening and flicking towards the scarred eyelid, sadness welling in her own eyes before she shut them and began forcing her hips down.

Rather, she attempted to-–the hands that were clapped around each cheek moved and clamped around her hips, stilling her movements.

"You’re doing it again, babe; quit forcing that perfect cunt around my dick, it can wait until you’re good and warmed up properly, y'know what I’m sayin…”

Blinking, Yoosung noticed that his guide had walked over behind the participating incarnation, leaning to talk into his ear.

“Good catch; don’t let her do that again. In fact, see if you can call her out, but eh…soften up a bit with the words, huh?”

Yoosung watched him nod in agreement, but still no reaction from the actual authority of this strange dream world; she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she worried the inside of her lip. The version of Yoosung managing this dreamscape motioned the real Yoosung to come a little closer.

“You’ve noticed it too, right?”

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Yoosung hesitated before nodding. The first time they’d ever made love, he had complied happily when she pressed him beneath her…but was later horrified to see that it had resulted in blood spilling between her thighs. Back then, she’d assured him that it was normal for the first time.

She didn’t know that he’d done a search on the internet afterward and found that not to be necessarily true…but also not wholly uncommon either, so he took her word. However, when she’d initiated the next couple of times, he’d discovered that she would keep the focus on him at the cost of shortening the length of foreplay that focused on her. When he finally brought up that he’d actually really wanted to try oral sex on her, she’d faltered at first and he backed off, thinking she wasn’t interested–-but she acquiesced before he could apologize. It had been very confusing for him, but he studied up before the attempt and had felt a special elation when his ministrations had yielded an intense climax that had left him gaping in awe.

Yoosung’s reminiscing paused when he tuned in to hear what this version of himself would say.

“Look, Sweet cheeks–-you think I don’t notice the way you keep going misty-eyed when you look at my scar?”

Her body stiffened, confirming what all three of them had suspected; she made another attempt to lower herself over the stiff flesh before she was roughly jerked forward and slammed into his chest.

“Whatsamatter, huh? Is it too scary for you to look at?”

She paled, shaking her head frantically, her anxiety starting to make her body tremble and the air around them rippled in response.

“Hey! **Easy**! You make her think you’re angry at her, it’ll break the space,” the other Yoosung snapped at him.

“Rub her arms slowly and kiss her jawline!"

Both the nude and clothed delinquents froze, staring at him; Yoosung blushed, hardly believing he was now blurting out orders, but persisted.

"Her jawline, closest to her ear–-it’s a weak point for her! Make her listen to you but be nicer this time!"

Both grinned at him, turning their attention back to the main subject. Doing as he was told, the tattooed replicate kissed along her jawline; a bit brusquely, but it was effective judging from her soft gasps.

"Hope you’re not just paying me back with full access to these sweet tits and your glorious ass outta guilt, are ya, honey…?” his voice had developed a silky texture, but the bite hid under the surface, ’…come on, use those soft little lips and tell me I’m worth more to you than just pity fucking…“ he cooed before darting his tongue out, coaxing a whimper from her throat as he ran it along the underside of her jaw.

"Mnnn..ahnn, no! No, that’s not…mmph, not it…” she moaned, keening sharply when the sensation of slightly coarse fingers found her folds and gently teased them apart.

“Oh ho? Out with it then: why won’t you let me worship your fucking gorgeous body the way it’s saying it wants me to, hm?"

Yoosung, meanwhile, pouted thoughtfully–-he couldn’t help feeling a tiny…maybe not so tiny bit of envy at the absolutely shameless manner in which this _parental nightmare_ version of himself let the crude words tumble freely from his mouth, but he wrestled the resentment aside to hear her answer. Her expression was hard, and her breath left her in forcibly controlled streams but it was not enough to conceal the moisture rapidly gathering in her lashes as she blinked rapidly.

 _‘Oh no…my precious girl…don’t keep this to yourself anymore…’_ Yoosung prayed, willing her to answer the blunt questions thrown at her. His heart ached as her face twisted, failing to restrain her tears any longer, but he sighed in relief.

"I let you have me however you want because I love you…I love you more than anything…’ she sobbed quietly. Pensively, the Yoosung beneath her removed his fingers from inside and pulled her flush against his front, using his other hand to stroke her back soothingly. The real Yoosung breathed another sigh of relief that his no-filter knockoff could actually be tender and stepped closer.

"But?"

”…But I…I…I _hate_ that you got hurt!,’ the woman lowered her voice with building tension, her anger building and bubbling over,”–I wasn’t worth that! I wanted to love you freely—and I ended up bringing you pain and I **HATE** MYSELF FOR IT! _**YOU WEREN’T MEANT TO SUFFER FOR ME!"**_

Her voice rose to hysterical pitch as her sobs intensified, racking her frame while her fists violently in frustration. Yoosung felt his throat tighten painfully, reaching out to stop her before he was restrained.

"Not yet, man-–let her get it out.”

Yoosung wanted to argue with him, but held his tongue when their other moved.

“Hey-–look at me, huh?” Furiously wiping her tears, she covered her hiccups and faced him; only to receive a flick to the forehead. Yoosung lunged at him but remained held in place, being chastised by his leather-clad self. Curiously, the nude member of their little odd trio grinned and motioned the original over.

“First off: you’re my woman, not my ma; and not even she could stop me from every stupid decision I’ve ever made,’ he scolded lightly, his tone gentler and teasing in nature, 'second: before you came along, my life wasn’t going anywhere good anyway. You’re the first good reason I’ve had to get up off my ass and quit messing around, know what I’m sayin?”

All three of them could see her mounting a protest, but the one in the spotlight covered her mouth with his until her arguments became pleasant groans.

“Last, but not least…you are **definitely** worth it. I didn’t lose this eye to prove anything--it was just collateral damage from getting tangled with some grungy punk who thought he could take you away from me--but honey; Just an eyeball? To keep you safe and by my side? Cutie, _that’s a steal_ –-I didn’t even need to be graced with your soft touches or the soundtrack of your various orgasms I got memorized…though I’m definitely _not complaining_ , know what I’m saying?"

Finally, there was a snort of laughter from her; all three sighed in relief at the sound of it. Yoosung was now directly behind the woman as she slowed her tears. Meeting his duplicate’s gaze, they both nodded to each other…

"No more tears for me, beautiful. No more trying to suffer for me either, I can do that for myself, yea? If I wanted you hurt, I’d be a real piece of shit that definitely don’t deserve to be anywhere near you-–so listen to me when I say this: you don’t owe me nothin’ but the truth. You wanna love me freely? Do it. But don’t make me the reason you punish yourself–-real mood killer, know what I’m saying?”

Yoosung’s glare returned halfway at the glib remark, but he relented when the prankster held his hand up before waving him closer.

“Now, since I finally got you in a truthful mood…” Yoosung watched him stand; scooping up his lover with commendable ease, he then tipped her backwards--

\--into the true Yoosung’s arms; confusion and disbelief etched across his face, he shot an alarmed expression at his double, worried as the woman in his arms gaped at him in shock.

“…how about me and you play a game with the OG, Gorgeous?"

Yoosung shifted her more comfortably in his arms, protecting her from slipping to the ground before he interrupted by posing his question to both of his copies.

"What’s going on? I thought I couldn’t interfere here…”

The one in the jacket tilted his head, looking rather unsure himself.

“This is new for me too, man–-you must have some special knack for dream traveling, that’s the only thing I can figure. She’s still got the final word, but...your presence here is shifting the rules a little.”

The one that cradled her hips grinned, looking a bit more confident than the more authoritative manifestation.

“What’s to figure? This dream finally helped her sort through some of the baggage she’s been struggling with for too long now-–why don’t we reward her for the hard work, huh? _Maybe we can offer her a nice combo sandwich?_ ”

Yoosung flushed terribly, as did the supple body in his arms. He tightened his embrace around her shoulders, squaring his own before addressing his grievances with the man.

 

“You know, I’ve really had it with your rotten mouth, _you jerk_! Keep talking to her like that and I’ll–” Yoosung stopped, seeing the cocky grin on the delinquent’s face; he began to fume.

 

“Oi, hey, Original flavor-–I’ll put my mouth to good use, but only if you look at her face right now and make her tell us her decision, deal?"

 

"You’re damn right I’m the original! You shut up and let me…let me…” Yoosung’s quick temper abated at the realization of this proposal. He swallowed thickly and lowered his eyes to his love’s face only to find that her blush nearly painted her whole upper half. Worrying her lip in a nervous gesture, she slowly looked up and Yoosung felt his heartbeat increase at the timidly hopeful light in her vibrant eyes. His throat grew dry and he steeled himself to ignore the pleasant tension coiling in his abdomen.

“Precious girl,’ he murmured softly against her ear, '...do you want us to make you feel good?”

Craning her neck to see him better, she released her lips from her teeth, wetting them before–-

“Yoosung…. _please._.!”

That was all either of them needed. Yoosung took her lips with his own, letting his hands roam down her sides and bringing them to rest under the generous breasts before cupping and rolling them in his palms. They really were perfect, as much as he wanted to resist sounding anything like his crude variant.

Speaking of, **_he_** had lifted her thighs closer to his salivating tongue, nipping at her tender flesh before hungrily dragging his tongue through her core. By dream realm physics, or so Yoosung assumed, her weight was now inconsequential as she merely lay in the air wherever she was positioned. Where one was on target to make as many loud, lewd noises between her legs as possible, the other poured every effort into sensually praising every bit of her that his hands, lips, teeth and tongue could reach; Yoosung was so engrossed in devouring every moaning crescendo, every note of wailing pleasure that he almost managed to ignore the vehement throbbing of his lower anatomy until it began to border on _painful._

Breaking away, Yoosung's breathing grew absolutely ragged, shaking his whole frame. Switching positions, he moved the other out of the way so he could lay the woman’s graceful body down gently, and crawled over her. Peppering her neck and sternum with kisses ranging from whispered touches to firm presses, he spoke soft praises into her skin as if he were consecrating it. Hands traced over every dip, plane and curve until he divined the source of her tremors.

“Hey! Original Vanilla, what gives? I thought this was gonna be team work!” Yoosung rolled his eyes, but answered anyway.

“You might be part of her mind, but _I’m real_ -–I don’t have much time and I want it to be just for her right now.”

Having said his piece, he resumed his attentions to the woman before him, heart growing warmer as he saw her smile untainted by guilt any longer. Keeping her gaze, he pressed his tongue to the swell of one breast before slipping his middle finger all the way inside the slick heat.

Unused to the freedom of being able to make such noise, Yoosung let his ears soak in the sweet breaking of her voice while his digits plied the grooved muscles aside until he could find–- _ah, yes._ Flicking and circling that concealed nub deep within her walls elicited a whole new octave of pleasurable cries that ricocheted all around them. Yoosung vaguely suspected he would need to change his sheets when he finally made it back to his physical body…

Taking his mouth off the soft flesh, he kissed in-between her breasts while his fingers deftly manipulated her bouncing rhythm.

“Look at me, beautiful,’ he panted, testing out the bolder endearment. Her eyes opened to meet his, tears escaping the edges with the constant waves of stimulation. Smiling, he kissed his way down to her navel before he met her eyes again.

"Look at me, and remember: no matter what, I will always be yours.”

Pressing a firm kiss over the hood of skin, he let this tongue dip underneath to find the other sensitive bead hiding within, letting the rise in volume guide him. With this, she would surely–-!

Yoosung stopped completely, realizing that the space had shifted and something slapped his now bare thighs, making him yelp in shock…looking down, he saw his own face; upside down, arrogantly grinning and waving at him from between his legs. Yoosung glowered back at him, frustration building at being interrupted.

“Hey, you jerk! What the hell are you doing?”

“Eh…it’s not exactly his doing, if you get my drift…” Yoosung craned his head in the opposite direction, completely alarmed.

“You mean…she…?"

All three of them traded varying expressions over the woman between them. Shedding the leather jacket before gently lifting their lover to a comfortable incline and settling behind them, the "manager” Yoosung fixed him with a wry grin.

“It uh…seems to be both of you calling this shot here, my guy,” his response far too casual as he lowered his smile to the crook of soft neck presented to him. Yoosung thought he would have enjoyed such an unrestricted view of her obvious want, but the current situation warranted answers.

_**“…What?!”** _

Yoosung balked at the insinuation before a juvenile snigger sprung from beneath him.

“Oh come on, you don’t think you’re the only idiot who ever wondered what it’d be like if they could uh…take care of themselves, if y'know what I’m saying?”

The sheer audacity lit his face up and he briefly considered actually kicking the alternate variant in the face but…

…Yoosung’s grimace turned into a reluctant pout.

 

_He wasn’t exactly wrong._

 

“Come on, Original…what do you say? I think we did a pretty good job getting through to her back there. You coming here tonight can’t have been an accident either–-we couldn’t figure out the right words to help her move past this until you showed up to tell us!”

That gave Yoosung pause. On some level, he had understood that his girlfriend had been secretly harboring pain, but he’d had no idea she’d been torturing herself with it for so long and confirming that it actually had to do with the consequences of his most important decision struck him **deeply** …but if everything he’d learned here tonight was true, then…then maybe there was a chance that she could start to heal just as she inspired _his_ first step to recovery.

With that in mind, enduring this bizarre and utterly mind-bending ordeal seemed positively simple in comparison. This private dream world, where her hidden pain had warped her ability to accept his affections as they were intended, was now currently a clear space again…why _not_ indulge each other?

Yoosung bit his lip and faced his deviant counterpart that he’d spent the better part of the night at odds against. He was boorish, rough and apparently immune to shame…yet…wasn’t Yoosung just envying him for his ability to say what needed to be said despite the difficulty?

“If I may make my sales pitch, Boss man–-I noticed you trying out some of my petnames for her a second ago. You’ve been chomping at the bit to get at me all night for not being as gentle enough, but I saw your eyes following some of my moves that you definitely wanted to save for later–-why not let me _show_ you how they make **her** feel?”

Body shuddering at the memory of how her breath caught on her tongue earlier as he played with her soft, round ass before dragging his nails over it—Yoosung realized he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about that particular sensation on various levels.

“…Your words suck and you don’t hold her carefully enough,” he said curtly. The delinquent nodded.

“That’s fair–-that’s why you’re the one with her heart,” he agreed, smiling up at Yoosung with what looked to be respect.

Yoosung took a deep breath before he continued.

 

“That’s right…but…when you do…touch her. It’s…it seems stronger than how I do it. You’re so sure of everything...even your gross words, somehow she looks _excited_ by them…like the way she excites me…”

 

“Hey, Chief? Little spoiler alert for ya: the _only_ way she’ll accept those words is if they come from you. It’s not even really the words that get her going, it’s that genuine ballsy vibe that revs her engine, you know what I’m saying?”

 

Yoosung took this bit of information and closed his eyes, contemplating it like something was starting to click.

There was a quiet pause while the other waited for Yoosung to finish.

 

“…Teach me.”

 

Letting out a slow breath, Yoosung then heard a soft chuckle rasping against his ear.

“Now **that** I can do–-keep your eyes on her, but try to memorize how you’re feeling too. You both deserve more than looking to shit tier porn mags for clues, know what I’m saying?”

A shaky grin took hold of his features as the rough hands gripped his shoulders before dragging dull nails from between his shoulder blades all the way past the cleft of his rear; A trail of goosebumps erupted across his pale skin, making Yoosung bury his face and moan into his lover’s warmth, earning a ticklish gasp from her. Looking up at her eyes from between her breasts, he fixed her with an intense stare, feeling her radiating bliss. He smiled into her stomach once more.

Pressing his lips firmly against her navel, Yoosung trailed back down and resumed teasing the sensitive bud hidden beneath the soft hooded mound of flesh, while his fingers worked back into her favorite rhythm from the inside. He broke off with a hiss as his hips were seized fiercely, yet not at all unpleasantly. Excited by the pressure, he sped up his own efforts; Yoosung relished in the guttural moans that did not stop even when his own pleasure forced him to lift his mouth to cry out.

In fact, the more groans that escaped his throat, an equal pitch tore from hers along with the telltale fluttering…it wasn’t going to be long for either of them. Yoosung felt his own release creeping ever closer, intensifying along with the rapid clenching around his digits.

There was a sudden whining sob as something ghosted over his neglected, painfully stiff member. Breathing as though utterly destroyed, Yoosung grit his teeth and looked at his counterpart as though he’d been betrayed.

“Mm, I can’t really teach you with this part since she doesn’t have one, but…”

Yoosung clenched his jaw, turning back to keep working on his love’s impending release-–her keening had hit a pitch that was a good deal higher and louder than he was used to, the stimulation causing another painful throb as a sizable dollop of pre-cum fell away from his tip.

“Y-yoosung–! I can’t-AHN!–I’m gonna!” Yoosung crashed his lips against the hood of her clit as he tried to muffle his long, aching moans. The added vibration extracted more tears as they seeped into her hair from her watering eyes. Once more and then–-

“Heh, don’t worry, Original. This one’s on me…"

Yoosung almost wailed in relief as there was finally some delicious friction against his torturously strained erection. Yoosung almost felt bad that he let himself get distracted, but it was just overwhelming at this point…yet there was no need for guilt as his cries spurred her on as she rutted her hips against his fingers. Yoosung let out another cry as he felt a sharp slap followed by a firm squeeze of his lower cheeks. The weight of hands laid rested against his taut flesh before he felt his ass being kneaded, closer and closer until–-

"AH, NGHH–!!”

“YoosuuUUnnnggg!!”

Their bodies tensed up so that Yoosung thought he, or she, or both of them might break until a wave of devastating intensity crashed over both of them as they writhed in the weightless atmosphere that had seemingly gone blank.

Though he felt utterly wrecked and his vision blurred even worse than usual, he reached his hand out for hers. Apparently she’d done the same; using the last of their strength, their fingers threaded together.

Yoosung no longer had a voice, but he felt his message was received all the same.

_'No matter what I look like, I will always be the man that loves you…now come be with me’_

Before Yoosung felt himself growing fuzzy and distant, one voice rang out.

 

“Hey, if you’re gonna visit again, finish the _**whole damn book** first_!”

 

* * *

 

It was late in the afternoon before Yoosung attempted to open his eyes. His body felt utterly drained and his brain felt hungover.

 _But he remembered_.

Reaching over to his phone, he opened his texts and smiled when he pulled up his girlfriend’s thread.

<Hey, Beautiful…I think I’ll be down for most of the day. Thank you again for the book! If it’s ok and you feel up to it, could you come visit me tonight?>

Setting down the phone, he closed his eyes and dug out the book he’d fallen asleep reading. He flipped to the Table of Contents to read the chapter titles and scanned the words as much as his eye would allow through the bleariness…

The ping tone went off alerting Yoosung to the response; reaching for the cell, his eyes kept reading until–-

 

_[Chapter 6: The Importance of Tethering]_

 

_[Chapter 7: Safe Returns]_

 

_[Chapter 10: What You Should Not Do]_

 

His arms, feeling like lead weights, let the book slip out of his loose grip to the floor. He couldn’t even find the energy to be mad at himself, but made a note to get to those chapters when his energy did return.

Yoosung opened the reply and felt his smile stretch over his face.

 

<If its ok, I’m coming over to you right now. I could use a nap…but most of all; I need to be with you. May I?>

 

Yoosung took a crooked selfie with the sheets folded back invitingly and hit 'send’.

 

Nuzzling into his pillow, he smiled knowing she would be there soon. Yoosung was eager to talk to her, to see if she remembered what she learned in her dreams…and if he could be bold enough to address any other hidden fears she was keeping inside. The whole experience was strange and Yoosung now understood just how dangerous his natural ability could be without truly studying it. He gave a snort upon realizing that he’d felt something akin to rivalry…with a _hypothetical exaggeration of himself_. Ludicrous as it seemed, Yoosung was still determined **not** to lose...even if it meant borrowing some of that brass for inspiration on occasion.

The door handle beeped and clicked and Yoosung sat up slowly, turning to greet his beautiful girl who stood panting in his doorway. Opening his arms, he waved until she folded her lithe form into his embrace, planting sleepy kisses along her hairline as they lay back in his tiny little bed.

More rest was calling for now, but as Yoosung lay stroking the strands of hair away from her face, he sighed in contentment.

When they woke up, he couldn’t wait to show her his progress.


End file.
